bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:MichaelDiaz101/Michael's Final Year: Chapter 14
The onset of days since the New Years Party, and Michael's subsequent vengence against Tad for making Charles go off like that were uneventful. Charles avoided the group for much of this time. Their gatherings in the cafeteria were missing their core element. Michael had to make due entertaining everyone in the group. Most of them were saddened at the departure of their friend. The snow was still in measurable supply, Crabblesnitch had to conjure up a rule dedicated to keeping students away from the snow. It was ankle deep and students trudged through it to get to their classes. The Greasers sought Michael's help in engaging in a monetary brawl in New Coventry but Michael wanted no part in this one, it wasn't beneficial. Today was Thursday. Nicole arrived earlier and was spending time with everyone, Charles thrusted out the Guitar and everyone was observing him play. Michael had his arms wrapped around Nicole's waist. The day was going off quite well. Michael was slowly getting out of his slump and his mood was improving, he was returning to his old self. Still the fact that graduation was fast approaching and that he would have to make some very important life decisions very soon was what had him going off. Charles and Edgar were talking about Charles' writing when Jimmy suggested they all go do something more fun. "We could go camping." Bradi suggested. "That has to be one of the worst suggestions I have ever heard." Charles replied boredly. "Charles!" Nicole steadily reprimanded him. "What I'm just being truthful!" He defended. "Then enlighten us, professor Charles, on why it is such a bad idea." Michael said, his voice saturated with sarcasm. Charles went on to explain in incredulous detail and it did make sense. It was still snowing, but that didn't mean they couldn't go out and set up a camp in the snow, still Charles didn't wish to go. Charles wanted to write anyways. Michael noticed how good a writer Charles certainly was, and he wanted to practice his ability. Charles looked at the clock. "Shit, I'm late!" He announced, fumbling to his feet, putting his shoes on and nearly tripping out the door. Charles had the writing club. They all decided to attend. Nicole puts a warm jacket on, Michael puts on his usual sweatshirt and they tred off for the school. Once they arrive at the Writing Club, held in the usual English room, there were quite a few students gathered. Many of them were discussing the process of their writing, inspirations, citations, etc. When it came to Charles turn he explained the idea to construct a film, something those at Bullworth could visualize, and watch. The idea sparked interest from many incumbent in the classroom. Algie made a few asinine comments but they were dismissed. Charles really wanted to follow through with this movie plan. The Next Day Michael's alarm went of at 8 AM sharp. Michael rolled over and gently pressed the snooze button. He laid there for a minute more before sitting up. Charles was still flat on his bed. "Wake up, Charlie horse!" Michael chorused. Charles slowly opened his eyes. "I hate you." Charles whimpered. Michael already jumped out of bed and walked down the hall to take a shower. Once there he found the bathroom empty. He turned the water on and jumped in. Of course the water was too hot. "Goddammit!" He shouted, jumping around, his body slowly getting used to the partitioning heat. After his shower he shrugged his way out and began to dress. He made his way back to the dorm room to Charles still lying stiffly in bed. "Charles, get up!" Michael slid his way into bed next to him. "Get off me!" Charles pushed at Michael, they both chuckled. They sat there, playfully wrestling for a few moments until Michael stood up and began to assemble his school items. Michael looked outside, in a bid to gauge just how cold it was out, the windows were frosted over and visibilty was pretty much nonexistent. "I hate snow." Michael complained, brushing his fine hair back. Charles sat up, and collected his pipe off the nightstand. He puffed on it. Michael turned adroitly towards him. "First thing you're going to do today is smoke weed?!" Michael scoffed, placing his hands on his hips. His eyes grew big. "Don't make me tell Crabblesnitch." Michael wagged his finger at him. They both laughed. Soon they were enroute to the school. Despite dressing prepared for the conditions Michael felt his spine tense up as the cold weather uttered discomfort. They arrived at the Cafeteria and took their clandestine table, and shortly thereafter the others from their group began to arrive. Bradi, then Patrick, Jimmy, and finally Edgar. Soon they were absorbed in their own leveling of conversation, and bickering. Everything seemed well. "How's movie planning going?" Patrick asked Charles. He just shrugged, placing his elbows on the table and staring thoughtfully at his food. "Earth to Caldwell." Michael joked, trying to gather his attention. Soon Carole shyly approached her table, she waited until Michael acknowledged her presence. "Hey, Carole!" He greeted her, with a wicked smile. She then sat down. Bradi observed her, taking mental notes, her eyes studious. Carole felt the eyes watching her, made her extremely nervous. Still she stared longingly at Michael, she was absolutely awestruck by him in all actuality. Michael did find her attractive though in a platonic way, not anything that could go beyond that. Everyone sat there, deep in conversation until the class bell rang. In the hall Michael went to his locker to collect his provisions, once there he was met by Bradi, who stared at him, when he came closer her eyes lit up. "I don't trust that Carole girl." Bradi said, trying to keep her tone even. "We've gone over this." Michael replied, chuckling. "She's just a friend, besides she's a Sophomore." He dismisses, but Bradi is undeterred. "You and Nicole are both so descrutively jealous of one another." Bradi points out, much to Michael's annoyance. "Okay, it's my life, I can be friends with anyone. If Nicole has an issue with this she can come talk to me herself." His voice became pensive. He opened his locker, and with one swift swipe, grabbed his items. He turned and briskly walked down the hall for class. Category:Blog posts